Harry Potter e a Pocilga da Moral
by KitFisto21
Summary: Em um universo paralelo, onde tudo está ao avesso, Harry, Ron e Hermionga vivem suas vidas inúteis em Hogwarts, mas de um jeito que você nunca viu antes! M rated!


**Antes de ler, gostaria de dizer algumas coisas aos leitores: **esta fic foi originalmente escrita em 2007, e em 5 capítulos. Porém, foi totalmente editada (ou remasterizada, como preferir) para solucionar alguns erros de gramática, além de outros de coesão, e outros erros de linguagem gerais; a formatação do mostrou desnecessária a separação da história em 5 capítulos, por isso vocês a estão lendo em apenas um (as transições estão colocadas como uma linha horizontal entre os parágrafos). Outra coisa importante a dizer é que **mesmo estando classificada como _M_, esta fic não contém conteúdo explícito, mas também não é uma fic para todas as idades. Mais informações, consulte o guia de classificação em _Help_, lá em cima. **Ah, e é claro, o Disclaimer: **alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, **_**Scholastic Books**_**, **_**Bloomsbury Publishing**_**, Editora Rocco ou **_**Warner Bros. Entertainment**_**. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos**. Boa leitura!

_O Autor_

**HARRY POTTER E A POCILGA DA MORAL**

E lá estavam eles de novo: Harry, Ron e Hermionga, debaixo da mesma árvore que sempre se sentavam na margem do lago. Era de tarde, e os alunos estavam fazendo seus trabalhos que eram, como sempre, ridiculamente grandes. Harry não conseguia entender como Hermionga gostava de fazer aqueles trabalhos podres.

- _Hermionga_ - disse Ron, com sua expressão de decomposição encefálica de sempre.

- Que merda Ron! Já te disse pra não me chamar assim!

- Tá, ok! Mas tipo, eu tava pensando...

- "\o/"

- ... porque nós não damos logo os nossos trabalhos pra você e acabamos com esse joguinho de "ajuda"? ficaria muito mais prático e eu teria mais tempo livre!

- Olha Ron, eu não faria isso por dois simples motivos: - Hermionga disse em seu tom "citação bibliográfica" costumeira – o primeiro é que eu seria descaradamente anti-ética, e eu não tenho tanta cara-de-pau assim que nem você pra isso. E o segundo é que eu não te daria mais tempo livre _ainda_, nunca ouviu a frase "Mente vazia é a oficina do Diabo"?

- Não... mas já ouvi "Relaxa & Goza"! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hermionga fingiu que não tinha ouvido e continuou lendo seu livro. Harry viu uma familiar juba vermelha se aproximando e cumprimentou _Ava_-Gina.

- Oi Ava! – disse ele quando ela se sentou ao lado de Hermionga.

- Oi Harry! E aí, tavam me esperando pra me contar como foi o encontro com a _Xô-Xana_?

- Ah sim... – Harry já estava cansado de contar aquela história insuportável, afinal, para um garoto que nuca tinha beijado ou saído com uma garota, e que nem tivesse a menor experiência possível no assunto, ele foi... deplorável – Bem... nós fomos à casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot em Hogsmeade.

Hermionga levantou seus olhos de seu livro, chamado "Poções Decore-Fácil". Ron também parecia ter um olhar menos vago, tentando ao máximo permanecer concentrado, algo que era bastante difícil (a não ser quando "lia" suas ediçoes da _Playwizard_).

- Nossa... por quê você entrou lá? – perguntou Gina, tirando sua franja emo da cara.

- Sei lá... não queria estragar o encontro logo de cara...

- O beijo já faria isso... – deixou escapar Hermionga, que no mesmo momento voltou seus olhos para o livro, mas ainda atenta à conversa.

- ... então entramos... nós conversamos... e então ela começou a falar do Cedrico.

- Afff, que merda! Ela sempre tem que falar daquele idiota! Com você ela pelo menos pode transar, mas com ele não! A não ser que ela seja Necrófila... – Ron se deteve em algum devaneio, mas como sempre ninguém o considerou.

- Aí depois... foi um desastre! Ela saiu correndo e nem esperou pra pagar a conta!

- Afão!!! – disseram Gina e Hermionga juntas.

- Depois de tudo isso você ainda se preocupa com a conta? – disse a primeira, deixando sua retornar à posição "cortina" – Você não se lembra que tem uma fortuna gigante acumulada no Gringotes? Um chazinho é troco pra você! Mão de vaca!

- É, mas não quero acabar tendo que vender latinhas de cerveja amanteigada pra comer Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores - Edição Erótica, como _você_ faz!

Gina saiu correndo, emitindo o barulho de suas pelancas ao rolar. Os três ficaram sozinhos, deixando Harry mais à vontade para contar sobre o seu encontro fracassado.

- Então... foi isso! – disse por fim.

* * *

A prova de Poções tinha começado. Caldeirões formavam um círculo na sala, e em seu centro estava o Prof. Snoop. A prova era fazer a poção _Pennis Erectus_ (corria o boato de que Snoop vendia essas poções para Dumbilóide). Hermionga, como sempre, começara a fazer sua poção antes de todos e terminou em 5 minutos, o líquido com o tom verde-claro, o correto.

- 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – disse Soop ao verificar a poção da aluna.

- Mas ela está perfeita! Eu decorei certinho! – suplicou ela, sua bucha inflando.

- Eu sei que gastou muito tempo decorando cada poção do livro... sim, a poção está correta. Se estivesse errada tiraria 100 pontos, compreende?

Hermionga se resumiu a ficar com cara de cú pro resto da aula, contemplando seu caldeirão. Já a poção de Harry tinha um tom verde-vômito, e a de Ron não possuía tom algum: ele só havia adicionado água e acendido o fogo, pois não conseguia entender as instruções do livro.

O tempo havia acabado e as poções de Harry e Ron tinham sido reprovadas, naturalmente. O trio se reuniu mais uma vez no Salão Principal para o almoço. Hermionga estava discutindo com Harry sobre o passado de Xô Xana.

- Eu aposto que ela é uma asiática ilegal... já viu como ela fica pálida toda vez que alguém fala "imigração"?

- Não sei... mas acho que ela deve ter crescido aqui, afinal adora ir naquela porra da Travesti Puddifoot... Ron, para de babar!

Ron estava olhando para o vazio e babando com a cabeça de lado _de novo_. Hermionga olhou diversas vezes para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Malfoy e seus escravos sexuais estavam conversando, ou melhor, ouvindo seu monólogo, pois eles nunca tinham nada que prestasse para dizer, assim como Ron.

- Pronto! – disse Harry, vendo Ron acordar devido ao seu tapa. – Que está olhando Monga?

- QUE MERDA! PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE MONGA OU HERMIONGA! CACETE!

- Tá, tá!!! Vou parar! Mas me responde, que está olhando?

- Bem... tenho algumas suspeitas sobre Malfoy... acho que ele está tramando alguma coisa...

- Mon... Mione! Eu que sou o paranóico! Eu que devo ficar viajando sobre o Malfoy e seus planos malignos!

- Ah é...

Ao longe veio se aproximando uma juba vermelha, a de Ava, e esta se sentou se espremendo-se entre Hermionga e Padma Pariu.

- Oi povo feliz! – ela disse em tom de tédio absoluto.

- Olá Ava! – disse primeiro Hermionga – ouvi dizer que você tá namorando o Simas! Ããããããããã!!! Thã-nã-nã!

- Que brega Monga, tenta se atualizar, essa merda é mais velha que a xana da Profª. McDonald's®! Eu terminei com ele; quando a gente foi transar, ele tinha um pau muito pequeno e broxou. Nada que um _Engorgio_ não resolvesse, mas ele falhou duas vezes enquanto eu lia uma coluna do Profeta Diário do ano passado pra ver se o tédio não me matava... eu acabei dormindo, aí ele me acordou e disse que ia ser agora, mas ele falhou pela terceira vez e eu não aguentei mais. Sei lá, acho que ele ficou meio humilhado. Queria pelo menos ter ficado bêbada pra fingir um orgasmo melhor...

- Nossa, pra uma primeira vez, só o Harry pra fazer pior!

Harry, por sua vez, estava ocupado limpando a baba de Ron e fingiu não ter escutado.

* * *

Depois do almoço, o trio foi para a aula de Transfiguração. A Profª. McDonald's® entrou na sala, emitindo o característico barulho áspero de sua xana ao andar.

- Muito bem alunos! Hoje nós vamos aprender a transformar fezes em um Big Mac®!

Instantaneamente, apareceram dejetos nas carteiras dos alunos, e a professora fez uma breve explicação de como realizar o feitiço _Big Mac® Morfus_. Como sempre, Hermionga conseguira realizar o feitiço sem problemas. Ela deu uma mordida e fez um "Mmmmmmmm" autêntico para a Profª. McDonald's®.

- Muito bom! 30 pontos para a Grifimdória! Deixe-me ver... muito bem! Vocês agora têm 1.502 pontos negativos!

Os Grifimdórios deram um suspiro de descrença e continuaram a praticar. Harry conseguira transfigurar suas fezes em um Big Mac® perfeito, mas ao prová-lo na frente da Profª., vomitou em cima dela: o gosto não mudara.

Ron, acordando de seu estado vegetativo, fizera nada mais do que explodir suas fezes, as fazendo esparramar para todos os lados. Ao sair da aula, o trio se encontrou com Ava-Gina no corredor.

- Nossa, vocês não tem ideia do que aconteceu! Xô... _Cho_ – corrigiu ela ao ver o olhar de reprovação de Hermionga – foi pega na cozinha roubando banha de porco!

- Nossa... o que será que ela está fazendo? – perguntou ela, com a curiosidade explícita em sua voz.

- Não sei... acho também estranho que ela vá ao túmulo de Cedrico muito constantemente... – disse Harry.

- Harry, pode ser que ela esteja fazendo algum ritual para tentar trazer o Cedrico de volta! – Hermionga parecia estar certa ao dizer isso, mas Harry respondeu, ainda mais confiante.

- Deixa que eu descubro isso!

E assim ele saiu correndo, deixando Ron babando no ombro de Hermionga e Ava, cada uma com uma cara assustada; a de Hermionga fora substituída seguidamente por: nojo, impaciência, raiva, compaixão, nojo, impaciência, nojo pré-vômito e por fim raiva insana.

Harry sabia como conseguir esta informação, mesmo que fosse totalmente desnecessária e alheia à vida dos interessados. Depois de alguns minutos, chegou ao andar da sala de Feitiços, onde estavam Xô Xana e suas amigas biscates, que a rodeavam tentando ver uma revista que ela segurava.

- Preciso falar com você Xô.

- O quê quer Harry?!?– perguntou ela, sem tirar seus olhos da revista que agora Harry reconhecia como uma _The Basilisc _(revista gay para mulheres héteros).

- Quero apenas conversar com você! E em _particular_, de preferência.

- Afff, fala logo que eu não omito nada das minhas miguxas.

As meninasfizeram uma cara nojenta do tipo "desde quando nós somos miguxas dela, só queríamos ver as fotos".

- É sobre o quê? É sobre... UAU!!! – Xô deixou escapar uma exclamação ao ver uma certa página da revista, deixando Harry pouco à vontade.

- É sobre a banha de porco.

As garotas pararam de lamber a revista e olharam para Xô, pedindo com os olhos uma permissão para contar (usando um megafone, se possível). Xô, por sua vez, demorou um pouco mais para parar de lamber a revista e encarou Harry.

- Isso só diz respeito à mim e minhas miguxas. Vamos, temos muito trabalho no bordel "Câmara dos Prazeres".

Harry então assistiu Xô e suas vagabundas saírem correndo, sem tirar os olhos dele.

* * *

- Então foi só isso que aquela puta japa disse? – disse Hermionga indignada, horas depois.

- Foi. – confirmou Harry - Mas o que será que ela tá fazendo?

- Ahhh... vai ver ela vai fazer uma feijoada! – Ron tinha finalmente acordado de seu estado vegetativo. Estavam os três na Sala Comunal da Grifimdória, em frente à lareira, sentados confortavelmente em suas poltronas velhas e infestadas de cupins.

- Nossa Ron, prefiro quando você fica babando! - Hermionga disse, com um ar impaciente de mal-comida.

- De qualquer forma, devemos descobrir o que a Xô está tramando não? – disse Harry em uma de suas crises paranóicas insuportáveis.

- Afff Harry, você não está tendo outra crise paranóica né? - disse Hermionga, tentando disfarçar sua própria curiosidade.

- Não, nada isso...

Dois minutos depois, os três estavam embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry. Com o tempo, estava começando a ficar difícil cobrir os três, o que implicava em ficarem mais apertados, algo que despertava o apetite sexual de Ron (uma das poucas coisas que o acordavam de seu estado vegetativo).

- Para de pisar no meu pé Ron! – disse Hermionga.

- Tá! Foi acidente!

...

- Pegar na minha bunda também é acidente?

- Foi! Juro!

...

- Você vai querer me penetrar com o dedo Ron?

- Desculpe, tava tentando tirar uma sujeira da sua calcinha...

- Pronto, chegamos! – disse Harry, cansado de ouvir esta briga clichê.

Eles estavam parados nas portas de Hogwarts, de frente para os terrenos. Era noite, e Xô Xana e suas vagabundas estavam correndo para a "Floresta-Proibida-que-todo-mundo-entra".

Eles as seguiram, até entrarem... na cabana de Hagrid!

- Mas o que vai ter lá? Orgia de Zoofilia? – sussurrou Hermionga no ouvido de Harry.

- Não, que isso, acho que elas não trariam tantas caixas se fosse uma orgia zoófila. Pelo menos nunca ouvi falar disso... vamos ver!

As biscas entraram na cabana de Hagrid, este com um largo sorriso ao vê-las (mas não a única coisa larga que as meninas viram, é claro). O trio observou as meninas entrarem na cabana e a porta se fechar.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Ora, vamos entrar, seu idiota, não vou conseguir dormir hoje sem saber o que está acontecendo naquele muquifo – disse Hermionga.

O trio se aproximou da cabana silenciosamente. Hermionga bateu na porta, e o trio, ainda embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, se posicionou.

Previsivelmente, Hagrid abriu a porta, disse "Oi!" umas duas vezes, e andou três passos à frente, dando espaço suficiente para o trio entrar na cabana. Logo se posicionaram atrás de um cabide de casacos atrás da porta, sem ao menos olhar para dentro do quarto/cozinha/banheiro/sala/etc e tal. Quando a porta se fechou, eles se atreveram a olhar.

A cabana estava toda enfeitada com balões, e faixas escrito: "Feliz Aniversário". Agora tudo estava claro: era aniversário de Hagrid e ele não os tinha convidado para a sua "festa".

- Filho da puta! – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Hermionga.

- Mas também Harry, nós nem mais falamos com ele ultimamente...

- Eu falei pra vocês que elas iam fazer uma feijoada!!! – disse Ron em alto e bom som, deixando claro que eles estavam ali, e deixando Harry e Hermionga super-arrependidos de levá-lo à sua "missão".

- Afff... já que o estrago foi feito... – disse Harry, descobrindo o trio e sua capa.

Todos olharam, em estado de choque, para os três agora revelados. Xô foi a que falou primeiro:

- Mas que porra é essa?

- Ai merda... eu... quer dizer, nós... estávamos seguindo vocês... pra... pra saber... pra saber o que vocês estavam fazendo com a banha de porco roubada! – disse Hermionga, querendo roubar a cena de Harry.

- Ah... eu estava fazendo uma feijoada pro aniversário do Hagrid! O que vocês estavam imaginando? – perguntou Xô, com sua cara *tensa*.

- Ah... sei lá... – Harry disse, ficando vermelho como o cabelo pintado de Ron.

- Na verdade, eu achei que você usava a banha de porco como lubrificante pra fazer sexo anal com o cadáver de Cedrico em uma de suas visitas ao túmulo dele! – Ron disse, como se estivesse falando sobre coisas normais, como... algo que não fosse o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Todos na cabana olharam para ele. Logo depois, Xô forçou um riso, as biscas acompanharam e Hagrid fez o mesmo, ainda pensando em quem tinha batido na porta minutos atrás.

- Ahhh... ah tá. Mas, de qualquer forma, por que não nos convidou para sua festa, Hagrid? – perguntou Hermionga, logo esquecendo que era uma penetra na festa.

- Vocês não paravam de falar merda das minhas aulas e faziam de tudo pra não ir nelas!

- Mas Hagrid, você é um péssimo professor e as suas aulas são medíocres e insuportáveis! – disse Ron, logo depois retornando ao seu estado vegetativo, depois desse surto de sinceridade sem noção.

Todos concordaram instintivamente, sem perceber exatamente o que estavam fazendo. Hagrid olhou para Canino, este babava menos que Ron e apresentava maior inteligência, parecendo também concordar com os adolescentes.

- Tá! Ok! Eu sei que ninguém aguenta as minhas aulas! Mas vocês eram os meus amigos, e eu esperava que pelo menos fingissem! – ele disse por fim, desabafando.

- Afff Hagrid, você não pode pedir algo _tão _difícil! Vamos esquecer isso e continuar com a festa, sim? – disse Hary, tentando ao máximo acabar de vez com o assunto e começar a comer aquela feijoada.

E assim todos fizeram: comeram até vomitar (no caso de Ron, que sempre acordava quando sentia o cheiro de comida grátis) e beberam até ficarem bêbados, desmaiando e assistindo as vagabundas fazerem _strip-tease_ para Hagrid (pois este estava bêbado demais para ter uma ereção, para a tristeza das meninas).


End file.
